La fiesta
by amore-tu
Summary: hinata se va a la casa de los vecinos, ya que estan haciendo una fiesta y no espera encontrarse un chico tan lindo como el... one-shot. fail summary.


**Hola! Como están? Espero que bien c: **

**Este es mi primer fanfic así que sean amables por favor…**

**Este fanfic está basada en una canción… así que espero que les guste :3 **

**Naruto es propiedad de masashi kishimoto**

O0O

Hinata estaba aburrida, no sabía qué hacer, en la casa de los vecinos estaban haciendo una fiesta y su padre no la dejaba salir, decía que esos vecinos eran una mala influencia, que no iba a aprender nada bueno de ellos, pero ella no pensaba así, ellos eran muy buenos y muy divertidos a decir verdad.

Tan solo pensar eso le sacaba una sonrisa pero en unos segundos se desvanecía.

Quería ir, pero la vida no se lo permitía

¿O sí?

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea un poco loca, ¡se iba a escapar de la casa!, al principio pensó que era una mala idea pero tan solo ver la fiesta desde su ventana…. La idea se volvía más tentadora.

¡No podía soportarlo!

Se decidió, Hinata se fue a cambiar de ropa, se puso un vestido un tanto elegante de color lila, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las piernas, enseñaba bastante pero al mismo tiempo no mucho.

Coloco unas almohadas debajo de las sabanas para que diera la impresión de que estaba dormida.

Se colocó en la ventana y salto, no le costó mucho ya que la distancia entre e suelo y su ventana no era mucha, ya en el suelo, Hinata emprendió su camino hacia la fiesta.

Ya en la fiesta, se podía ver que el lugar emanaba buena vibra y diversión lo cual le alegraba, se sentía tan cómoda.

Pero le faltada algo, Hinata podía ver que todos estaban hablando con alguien especial y ella estaba sola, ya que no conocía a nadie y no veía a sus vecinos por ningún lado. Eso la puso nerviosa al punto de querer salir de ahí.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero una voz la detuvo.

-te ves muy sola, quieres que te haga compañía?- al escuchar esa voz, giro su cuerpo para ver quién era el dueño de esa hermosa y animada voz-

-eh?- no podía responder claramente, se sentía muy nerviosa-

-perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y el tuyo?- ella estaba sorprendida por lo hermoso que era el chico que tenía al frente, su cabello era de un color dorado muy brillante, sus ojos eran azul como el cielo y su cara, tenía unas líneas en las mejillas lo cual le daba un toque zorruno.

Era hermoso según Hinata.

-hola?- naruto estaba un poco desconcertado ya que se le avía quedado viendo directamente a la cara ¿será que tenía una mancha?

-lo-lo ciento, mi nombre es hi-Hinata hyuga- tartamudeaba por la vergüenza que sentía, quería desmayarse pero estaba aguantando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hinata hyuga humm….. ¡Qué bonito nombre!- respondió naruto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo sonrojar a Hinata más de lo que ya estaba, si es que era posible.

-¿quieres bailar?- pregunto naruto, Hinata por su parte, le temblaban las piernas y no le podía responder, lo único que pudo fue asentir.

Naruto se llevó a Hinata a la pista de baile y ahí empezaron a bailar al compás de la música, sus cuerpos se movían solos, Hinata no lo podía evitar…. Se estaba divirtiendo al máximo.

Naruto estaba muy extasiado con el baile de Hinata. Como movía sus caderas, sus pies y su cabeza al compás de la música. Al principio pensó que Hinata sería una chica tímida, y no se equivocó, pero al verla bailar podía ver que movía su cuerpo salvajemente que con su baile volvería loco a cualquiera.

La música avía terminado pero ellos dos sabían que la verdadera diversión avía empezado.

Naruto le había preguntado a Hinata si podían salir a fuera, pues el sudor los estaba y el calor los estaba empezando a sofocar. Hinata respondió que sí pero dijo que no podían estar cerca de su casa, por pura curiosidad naruto pregunto ¿porque? Y ella le conto todo.

Naruto al entender a Hinata le dijo que podían sentarce debajo de un árbol, lo suficientemente alejados de la fiesta pero también lo suficientemente í fueron, se sentaron debajo del árbol y charlaron animadamente mientras se conocían más el uno al otro.

Todo parecía perfecto pero eso cambio cuando el padre de Hinata salió de la casa en dirección a ellos.

El padre de Hinata empezó a gritarle dándole insultos hacia la pobre Hinata y ella cayo en llanto.

-_por favor no llores Hinata- _

Pensaba naruto por sus adentros, no le gustaba verla así, es más le molestaba. Iba a reclamar pero el padre de Hinata se adelantó y continúo dando insultos pero estas ves dirigidos hacia el rubio.

Pero naruto con la frente en alto, con una sonrisa y sin miedo le respondió:

-Señor, no tiene por qué preocuparse, yo no tengo ninguna sombría intención con su hija, no tiene nada de malo que yo la acorteje, es linda pero salvaje a la hora de bailar.-

_Fin_


End file.
